Field-effect transistor (FET) mixers are used in radio-frequency (RF) communication devices to convert signals from one frequency range to another based on a local oscillator (LO) signal. For example, a FET mixer in a receive chain may shift a received RF signal into an intermediate frequency (IF) signal for further processing by the receiver circuitry. A FET mixer in a transmit chain may convert an IF signal into an RF signal for wireless transmission. Performance of a FET mixer may be judged by a variety of factors including isolation, ease of integration, power consumption, distortion, conversion efficiency, second-order intercept point, and third-order intercept point, etc.